birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pride Month Challenge
The Pride Month Challenge is a series of drawn scenarios posted throughout June 2019. Basic Info Since June is also known as Pride Month, BT Productions did this challenge. For every male x male or female x female pairing that comes up within the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, the scenario was drawn out, NO EXCEPTIONS. That means that if the picture came up as controversial for some reason, BT Productions had to find a way to censor it so it can stay on DeviantArt. A rule that went unmentioned in the journal entry is that characters already involved in the Pride Challenge can get involved again, but only if the event results in a failed romance (such pairings are marked as FAILED). The challenge faced serious danger when Octavia x Zira was revealed to be the June 2nd F x F pairing (even though BT Productions pleaded she was protecting Elda x Octavia and David x Zira!), so BT Productions issued a warning: Heartmind must marry Rollins or else the challenge gets terminated and Octavia gets banned from BrantSteele. In the end, Heartmind still refuses to marry Rollins (as he didn't want to upset Madhavi), so Octavia gets banned. The challenge didn't get terminated after all. This technically freed up Zira for another partner, as she picked another character the day after the incident. After June 16th and four failed pairings, all rules went out the window since BT Productions had trouble finding new pairings. The pairings are below. Pairings * Mike Macaw x Sam Jay (June 1st, M x M) * Abigail Shirley x Mayweather (June 1st, F x F) * Cameron x Mario (June 2nd, M x M) * Octavia Mercer x Zira Brown (June 2nd, F x F) * Max x Roman Reigns (June 3rd, M x M) * Mary Y. Canary x Zira Brown (June 3rd, F x F) * Heartmind Smelldeath x Seth Rollins (June 4th, M x M) * Asuka x Hazel Blue (June 4th, F x F) * Kevin Owens x Pikachu (June 5th, M x M) * Anna Zappinski x Bayley (June 5th, F x F) * Mac Douglas x Noah (June 6th, M x M) * Sasha Banks x Scarlett (June 6th, F x F) * Daffy Duck x Sami Zayn (June 7th, M x M) * Katniss x Monica Ambrose (June 7th, F x F) * Jeff Philbin x Monterray Keys (June 8th, M x M) * Anne Maria x Stephanie (June 8th, F x F) * Lorenzo x Mike Z. Macaw (June 9th, M x M) * Carmella x Lydia Tavera (June 9th, F x F) * Popplio x Sam X. Jay (June 10th, M x M) * Mary Y. Canary x Sasha Banks (June 10th, F x F) FAILED * Fred Flintstone x Homer Simpson (June 11th, M x M) * Ellody x Ruby Riott (June 11th, F x F) * Chet x Scotty Raven Jay (June 12th, M x M) * Jodi Rollins x Nikeysha Clarke (June 12th, F x F) * Heartmind Smelldeath x Kevin Owens (June 13th, M x M) FAILED * Princess Daisy x Samey (June 13th, F x F) * Marvel x Necrozma (June 14th, M x M) * Izzy Szczerbisnki x Linda Belcher (June 14th, F x F) * Cameron x Chet (June 15th, M x M) FAILED * Beulah Volkenburger x Blaineley (June 15th, F x F) * Jay x Litten (June 16th, M x M) * Beulah Volkenburger x Princess Daisy (June 16th, F x F) FAILED * Chris McLean x Cody (June 17th, M x M) * Ember Moon x Katniss (June 17th, F x F) * Sam Jay x Scotty Raven Jay (June 18th, M x M) * Abigail Shirley x Beulah Volkenburger (June 18th, F x F) * Homer Simpson x Lorenzo (June 19th, M x M) * Jirachi x Samey (June 19th, F x F) FAILED * Mac Douglas x Mickey (June 20th, M x M) * Blaineley x Liv Morgan (June 20th, F x F) * Charlie Brown x Mike Macaw (June 21st, M x M) * Jirachi x Zelina Vega (June 21st, F x F) * Chet x Timmy Turner (June 22nd, M x M) Failed? * Mary Y. Canary x Samey (June 22nd, F x F) * Kevin Owens x Seth Rollins (June 23rd, M x M) * Katniss x Madhavi Hayes (June 23rd, F x F) * Necrozma x Timmy Turner (June 24th, M x M) * Blaineley x Sanders (June 24th, F x F) * George Raven x Sam X. Jay (June 25th, M x M) * Ellody x Izzy Szczerbisnki (June 25th, F x F) * Mike Macaw x Oshawott (June 26th, M x M) * Madison Kessler x Nikeysha Clarke (June 26th, F x F) * Kevin Owens x Sami Zayn (June 27th, M x M) * Kairi Sane x Tammy (June 27th, F x F) * Mac Douglas x Sam Jay (June 28th, M x M) * Blaineley x Linda Belcher (June 28th, F x F) * Charlie Brown x Timmy Turner (June 29th, M x M) * Ellody x Jasmine (June 29th, F x F) * Keith Greene x Mickey (June 30th, M x M) * Alasia Ballard x Miu Iruma (June 30th, F x F) Category:Events Category:BrantSteele